U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,673, the content of which is hereby incorporated into this specification by reference, discloses a collaborative input system particularly useful in a school setting where both teacher and students can concurrently interact with and contribute to the same digital content. The teacher employs a wireless digitizer tablet and the students also use wireless digitizer tablets. Since the digitizer tablets are portable and thus battery operated, charging of these tablets is required. Typically, charging involves attaching a DC converter/power cord to each tablet and plugging each power cord into a standard 110 volt AC outlet. Such charging increases cost due to the need to provide a DC converter and power cord with each tablet. Furthermore, since there is no way to secure or lock the tablets while charging, theft of the devices can occur.
Thus, there is a need to provide a charging and security station to charge the batteries of a plurality of wireless digitizer tablets simultaneously in a secure manner.